


Tragic Endings

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eminem - Freeform, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, Song Based, Stuttgard, Violence Conjugale, maltraitance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Benjamin Pavard et Adil Rami, une relation avec une seule fin possible...





	1. Partie I

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning : violence conjugale, violence physique et psychologique, meurtre, bref, c’est pas le monde des Bisounours.

**I'm stumbling, I can't see straight**

**And it's my fault I got this way**

**I got my hands on something great**

**And found a way to mess it up**

**I did my best, I tried to change**

**But it's just in my DNA**

**I got my hands on something great**

**And found a way to fuck it up again**

**Now I'm the one thing, you couldn't hate more**

**But you're the one thing that I would die for**

 

_Je trébuche, je ne vois pas bien_

_Et c'est ma faute si je suis comme ça_

_J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose de génial_

_Et j'ai trouvé un moyen de tout foutre en l'air_

_J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai essayé de changer_

_Mais c'est juste dans mon ADN_

_J'ai mis la main sur quelque chose de génial_

_Et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'encore tout foutre en l'air_

_Maintenant, je suis la seule chose que tu ne pourrais pas détester plus_

_Mais tu es la seule chose pour laquelle je mourrais_

 

 

 

 

_Adil RAMI, Vieux Port, Marseille, 21:06, 20/11/2018_

 

Le marseillais titubait dans les rues du Vieux Port, une bouteille de whiskey à la main. L'alcool troublait sa vue et lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, mais il continuait de boire la boisson. Il n'en avait que faire si des journalistes le voyait, après tout, il était blessé et son copain l'avait largué le soir même.

 

À la mention de Benjamin, Adil sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir, et il voulut pleurer. Mais les hommes ne pleurent pas, et ce sentiment, il le transforma en rancœur. Rancœur envers lui-même, envers Ben, envers le monde entier. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire foirer ses relations ? Ce qu'il avait avec Pavard, c'était beau, fort, magique même ! Seulement, après quatre mois, il avait trouvé un moyen de tout gâcher. Avec des crises de jalousie de plus en plus fréquentes, et en appelant un jour Pamela, son ex, et lui rendre visite à son appartement à Marseille, il avait blessé profondément le plus jeune. Le défenseur avait essayé de se changer, de ne plus être jaloux pour un rien, possessif à la limite de l'acceptable, violent pendant leurs disputes ! Cela devait être dans son ADN, et à ce moment-là, Ben devait être en Allemagne, loin de lui et de son cœur brisé.

 

Rami, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool de qualité Lidl, savait que l'autre défenseur le détestait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer à en crever.

 

 

 

 

**All my life, I was told, I was never nothin' special**

**I don't need to be reminded of it every other second**

**'Specially when all my self-esteem's**

**Already shot to hell, I'm fallin' helplessly**

**I'm embarrased, I don't want no one else to see**

**'Cause I feel like I'm a piece of shit every time he yells at me**

**Selfishly addicted, definitely doesn't help that he**

**Makes me feel like I've died and gone to heaven**

**But makes life a livin' hell for me**

**He does that thing with his lip, now he's melting me**

**I'm putty in his palms, I'm wrapped around his finger**

**A yo-yo on a string, he lets me sit there and just dangle**

**Until something better comes along**

**And he'll just drop me like a hot potato**

**I look like I'm in pain, but I'm okay though**

**'Cause I know he loves me—my friends, what do they know?**

 

Toute ma vie, m'a-t-on dit, je n'ai jamais rien eu de spécial

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle toutes les deux secondes

Surtout quand toute mon estime de moi est en danger

Déjà en enfer, je tombe impuissant

Je suis gêné, je ne veux pas que personne d'autre ne voie

Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être une merde à chaque fois qu'il me crie dessus

Égoïstement accro, ça ne l'aide pas qu'il

Me donne l'impression d'être mort et au paradis

Mais il fait de la vie un enfer pour moi

Il fait ce truc avec sa lèvre, maintenant il me fait fondre

Je suis du mastic dans ses paumes, je suis enroulé autour de son doigt

Un yo-yo sur une ficelle, il me laisse m'asseoir là et me faire pendre

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de mieux arrive

Et il me laissera tomber comme une patate chaude

J'ai l'air d'avoir mal, mais je vais bien

Parce que je sais qu'il m'aime, mes amis, que savent-ils ?

 

 

 

 

_Benjamin PAVARD, souvenirs_

 

Avec son allure chétive et ses cheveux typés "moutons", personne ne croyait vraiment en Benjamin Pavard. Malheureusement, son surnom de "Jeff Tuche" lui rappelait son apparence peu commune dans l'univers du football, et sa confiance en soi était au plus bas. Le brun cachait sa douleur au monde entier avec un sourire de façade convainquant. Il avait essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais à chaque fois qu'Adil lui hurlait dessus, pendant un de ses stupides crises de jalousies, ses démons revenaient au galop, et ses soirées n'étaient plus que pleurs et douleur.

 

Mais Rami l'attirait comme un aimant, et même après la pire des disputes, il revenait vers lui. Il montait au septième ciel durant quelques jours, avant que le marseillais ne recommence, et l'emmène six pieds sous terre. Benjamin tombaient encore et encore, et quand son petit-ami mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieur, Pavard n'avait plus de contrôle. Rami le manipulait à sa guise, faisant de lui ce qu'il voulait, et Ben ne s'en plaignait pas.

 

Ses amis lui disaient tous d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas.

 

 

 

 

**It's like I'm drowning at sea**

**Hopping that you reach for me**

**I know you're there, but I can't see**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**I'm dying to breathe**

**And all you do is strangle me**

**Such a beautiful relief**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**Drunk off tragic endings**

_C'est comme si je me noyais en mer_

_En espérant que tu m'attraperas_

_Je sais que tu es là, mais je ne peux pas voir_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Je meurs d'envie de respirer_

_Et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'étrangler_

_Un si beau soulagement_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Bourré de fins tragiques_

 

 

 

 

_Benjamin PAVARD, villa d'Adil RAMI, 19:43, 20/11/2018_

 

Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans l'océan de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Seul, dans le lit double, à Marseille, il se laissait envahir par ses démons en espérant qu'Adil vienne le sauver de sa misérable existence. Benjamin savait que le défenseur était là, mais à travers ce rideau, il ne pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il essaya de se relever, seulement pour vaciller quelques secondes et tomber face contre le matelas, comme s'il était saoul. Avec son liquide lacrymal s'échappant à grande vitesse, il avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge se serrait, et lorsqu'il pensa à Adil, sa trachée ne laissa aucuns millimètres cube d'air passer. Dans sa douleur, Pavard pensa que c'était mieux

ainsi, qu'il meurt étouffé par le souvenir de son amant, car il n'en pouvait plus des fins tragiques.

 

 

 

 

**In my moments of weakness**

**I openly admit the shit I wouldn't normally**

**I'm extremely self-conscious and enormously**

**Insecure and he uses it to torture when he torments me**

**It only turns to ammunition for him in this war, when he**

**Gets goin' he don't stop, when I'm up he's like a downer**

**When I found him it was love at first encounter**

**Plus, somehow he musta took the carton of eggs off the counter**

**Cracked them and placed all the shells on the ground for**

**Me to walk on when I'm around him**

**But there's just somethin' about him**

**That makes me not able to function without him**

**How can I get out of it when I don't know how to?**

**I'm a doubter, I'm a pessimist, make a believer out of me**

**And show me the way now or stay the fuck out of my cloud of rain**

**'Cause I'm going straight down the drain, I'm drowning**

 

_Dans mes moments de faiblesse_

_J'admets ouvertement la merde que je ne ferais pas normalement_

_Je suis extrêmement gênée_

_En insécurité et il l'utilise pour torturer quand il me tourmente_

_Il ne s'agit que de munitions pour lui dans cette guerre_

_Il ne s'arrête pas, quand je suis debout, il est comme une source de dépression_

_Quand je l'ai trouvé, c'était l'amour à la première rencontre_

_Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il a dû enlever le carton d'œufs du comptoir_

_Il les a cassé et placé toutes les coquilles sur le sol_

_Pour que je marche dessus quand je suis près de lui_

_Mais il y a quelque chose chez lui_

_Ça me rend incapable de fonctionner sans lui_

_Comment puis-je m'en sortir quand je ne sais pas comment ?_

_Je suis un sceptique, un pessimiste, fais moi devenir croyant_

_Et montre-moi le chemin maintenant ou reste loin de mon nuage de pluie_

_Parce que je vais tout droit dans les égouts, je me noie_

 

 

 

 

_Benjamin PAVARD, souvenirs_

 

Ses barrières ne tombaient que quand ses limites étaient dépassées, il pouvait ainsi parler de sa situation, mais regretter plus tard. Ces cycles ne faisait qu'accroitre son insécurité, et Adil l'utilisait comme torture pour le tourmenter, n'étant qu'une arme de plus dans cette guerre. Quand il commençait à le torturer, il ne s'arrêtait que lorsque que Benjamin perdait conscience ou lorsque son sang tâchait le sol. Rami le redescendait sur Terre à chaque fois que Pavard était joyeux, tout simplement heureux, en lui rappelant à quel point il était misérable, à se prostituer pour ses "coéquipiers" et staff du club. Même en nationale, le marseillais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur ses relations avec les autres Bleus.

 

Tout cela poussait Benjamin à se demander comment au premier regard ce fut le coup de foudre, tant la situation s'était dégradée. Il se demandait comment Rami avait pu prendre des œufs, les casser et metre les coquilles autour de lui pour que le stuttgardois marche dessus lorsqu'il voulait lui parler, ou tout simplement passer du temps avec lui.

 

Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos du défenseur qui le rendait accro, ne pouvant vivre sans lui. Certains soirs, après une rude journée, l'allemand essayait de trouver une solution, un moyen de s'échapper, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ces échecs le rendait douteux de lui-même, pessimiste, et lui faisait croire toute sortes de théories. Il voulait qu'on lui montre la sortie maintenant, pour qu'il puisse partir, ou qu'on le laisse tranquille, dans son nuage de pluie. Car il descendait droit dans les égouts, et se noyait...

 

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

 

 


	2. Partie II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion de cette relation explosive, littérale comme figurée...

**It's like I'm drowning at sea**

**Hoping that you reach for me**

**I know you're there, but I can't see**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**I'm dying to breathe**

**And all you do is strangle me**

**Such a beautiful relief**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**Drunk off tragic endings**

 

_C'est comme si je me noyais en mer_

_En espérant que tu m'attraperas_

_Je sais que tu es là, mais je ne peux pas voir_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Je meurs d'envie de respirer_

_Et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'étrangler_

_Un si beau soulagement_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Bourré de fins tragiques_

 

 

 

 

_Adil RAMI, villa d'Adil RAMI, 00:32, 21/11/2018_

 

Adil se trouvait chez lui, depuis des dizaines de minutes sous la douche. Il avait cette impression que, debout sous le jet incessant d'eau, il se noyait en mer. Il espérait que Benjamin allait revenir, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours et que plus rien n'allait les séparer. Il savait que le brun était quelques part où il ne pouvait le voir, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car il était saoulé de vivre des fins tragiques. L'eau de la douche envahit sa bouche, puis ses poumons, et le marseillais n'arrivait plus à respirer, titubant comme quelques heures auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, et vit Benjamin, les deux mains sur son cou, serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rami sentit un énorme soulagement prendre possession de lui, car il n'aimait pas les fins tragiques, ne supportait plus les fins tragiques.

 

 

 

**Now I'm the one thing you couldn't hate more**

**But you're the one thing that I would die for**

_Maintenant, je suis la seule chose que tu ne pourrais pas détester plus_

_Mais tu es la seule chose pour laquelle je mourrais_

 

 

 

 

_Adil RAMI, souvenirs_

 

Il était la seule chose, et personne, dans le monde entier que Ben ne pouvait plus détester. Seulement, Pavard était la seule chose, et personne, dans le monde entier pour qui Rami aurait pu mourrir.

 

 

 

 

**It took a while for me to get it, but I think I've figured it out**

**He don't want me, she just don't wanna see me with someone else**

**The idea of seeing me happy destroys him in itself**

**To see me falling to pieces brings him joy and brings him hell**

**But it annoys him to see me get the strength to say, "Screw him!"**

**I threw up on myself, I'm dumb sick, I'm addicted to him**

**He's tryna block the door, so here's how I do him**

**Since I'm manure, he's a sewer**

**And this time this piece of shit's running through him**

**I can see the light, now I'm running to it**

**What the fuck? Shoulda** **knew it!**

**Who would think he'd actually have the balls to do it?**

**As soon as I hopped in it, he doused the car with lighter fluid**

**He's standing there with a rag, 'bout to put the lighter to it**

**Lit the fucking thing on fire, then he threw it**

 

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver, mais je crois que j'ai compris_

_Il ne veut pas de moi, il ne veut juste pas me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre_

_L'idée de me voir heureux le détruit en lui-même_

_Me voir tomber en morceaux lui apporte joie et santé_

_Mais ça l'énerve de me voir avoir la force de dire : "Qu'il aille se faire foutre !"_

_Je me vomi dessus, je suis malade, je suis accro à lui_

_Il essaie de bloquer la porte, alors voici comment je vais faire_

_Comme je suis du fumier, il est les égouts_

_Et cette fois, cette merde le traverse_

_Je vois la lumière, maintenant je cours vers elle_

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'aurais dû m'en douter !_

_Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait les couilles de le faire ?_

_Dès que j'ai sauté dedans, il a arrosé la voiture avec de l'essence_

_Il est là, debout, avec un chiffon, entrain de l'allumer_

_Il a mis le feu à ce putain de truc, puis il l'a jeté_

 

 

 

 

_Benjamin PAVARD, villa d'Adil RAMI, Marseille, 20:32, 20/11/2018_

 

Pavard était dans le lit conjugal, pensant à sa situation. Il pensait avoir fini par comprendre ce qui motivait Adil à le blesser, encore et encore. Le marseillais ne le voulait pas, n'aimant simplement pas, l'idée que Benjamin soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette idée devait le détruire, avec le fait d'enfin voir le stuttgartois heureux. Le voir sourire mais sachant que ce n'était pas grâce à lui le rendait fou de rage, et le regarder tomber en pièce devait rendre Rami heureux.

 

Pendant que le numéro 2 pensait à tout cela, il prit la décision de partir. Se levant d'un coup, et prenant son téléphone, il partit de la chambre. En passant devant son « petit-ami », il dit dans sa barbe « Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! ». L'autre défenseur l'entendit, et se leva, lui demandant, non, ordonnant, de se répéter. Pavard aurait pu ne pas répéter, étant fou amoureux, même addict, au marseillais, mais non, pas ce jour-là. Alors, pour la première fois en de longs mois, il osa s'affirmer :

 

« J'ai dit "Qu'il aille se faire foutre !", répéta Benjamin en détachant bien chaque mot. »

 

Et il courut vers la porte. Le footballeur savait que le marseillais allait essayé de l'en empêcher, de bloquer la porte. Il sortit donc une seringue de sa poche, et la planta dans le cou de son tortionnaire. Puisqu'il était de la merde, alors Rami serait les égouts. Avec cette injection, la merde qu'Adil utilisait pour le droguer circulait dans ses veines.

 

Profitant de la désorientation de son « amant », Ben s'en alla de la maison. Il poussait sur ses jambes pour s'enfuir plus vite, toujours plus vite. Une fois dans la cours, il sauta dans sa voiture. Il mit les clefs dans le contact, et ce fut alors qu'il sentit une étrange odeur. Pavard regarda devant lui et vit Adil, bidon d'essence à la main. Immédiatement, il comprit que le marseillais l'avait aspergé du liquide extrêmement inflammable. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, le numéro dix-sept de l'Équipe de France prit un chiffon, l'alluma avec un briquet trouvé dans sa poche.

 

Benjamin était terrifié, et démarra directement en marche arrière. Alors qu'il sortait de la propriété, il vit son « petit-ami », et la dernière image que son cerveau enregistra fut un tissu enflammé jeté dans sa direction...

 

 

 

 

**It's like I'm drowning at sea**

**Hoping that you reach for me**

**I know you're there, but I can't see**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**I'm dying to breathe**

**And all you do is strangle me**

**Such a beautiful relief**

**'Cause I'm so drunk off tragic endings**

**Drunk off tragic endings**

_C'est comme si je me noyais en mer_

_En espérant que tu m'attraperas_

_Je sais que tu es là, mais je ne peux pas voir_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Je meurs d'envie de respirer_

_Et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'étrangler_

_Un si beau soulagement_

_Car je suis tellement bourré de fins tragiques_

_Bourré_ _de fins_ _tragiques_

 

 

 

 

_Adil RAMI, villa d'Adil RAMI, 00:55, 21/11/2018_

_Maintenant_ il se rappelait de tout. Comment Ben l'avait drogué pour s'échapper, et comment il l'avait tué. C'était pour cela qu'il n'y avait qu'une voiture dans la coure et que le plus jeune n'était plus là. Sous la douche, il commençait à prendre conscience de ses actes, et se noyait dans l'eau et ses remords. Pavard n'était plus là, sûrement au ciel avec d'autres légendes.

 

Adil s'étouffait, ne parvenant pas à respirer, sa trachée étant douloureusement serrée par tout ce qu'il pensait. Au fond, c'était mieux ainsi, car il ne voulait aller en prison, et il _ne_ _supportait plus les fins tragiques_.

 

 

**_FIN._ **

 

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits des paroles et de la traduction : 
> 
> Paroles : Alexander Junior Grant / Holly Hafermann / Marshall Mathers
> 
> Traduction : Jethro Paris (https://lyricstranslate.com/en/translator/jethro-paris)

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits des paroles et de la traduction :
> 
> Paroles : Alexander Junior Grant / Holly Hafermann / Marshall Mathers
> 
>  
> 
> Traduction : Jethro Paris (https://lyricstranslate.com/en/translator/jethro-paris)


End file.
